Before We Part Ways
by Sucker4Scandal
Summary: Its the last day of filming the S4 finale. What happens when the cameras are turned off. Terry


**This is my first ever ff. I'm trying to figure out if I should just stay a fan of ff or write some other stories. Enjoy.**

Before We Part Ways

Chapter 1

"That's a wrap! Great work everyone! Enjoy your summer!" Tom Verica shouted to the cast.

The cast and crew walked around the set hugging each other goodbye until they would return in July to start filming again. Tony caught Kerry's eye across the room and gave her a smile as he hugged Darby. He mouthed the words 'your trailer' to her from over Darby's shoulder. He saw Kerry give him a slight nod.

As everyone finished up with the farewells, the actors went to their trailers to gather the personal things they wanted to take home. Kerry walked into her trailer a few minutes later and saw Tony sitting in a chair petting a very content Josie. The dog opened her eyes and looked up at her owner but otherwise, didn't move. "You are so shameless!" Kerry reached her hand down and started rubbing Josie's fur. She felt Tony's eyes on her and caught his gaze. His head was cocked to the side and he gave her a lopsided grin.

Kerry squatted down at Josie's eye level and looked at her laying across Tony's lap. "You know you are in your momma's spot." She gently picked up the napping dog and put her on her little doggie bed. Kerry then turned around, went over to Tony and climbed up on his lap. She felt his strong arms come around her tiny body as his face nestled into her neck. She reached one hand up to play with his curls, while the other rested on his forearm. She turned her face to his for a kiss while her hand moved from his curls to his cheek. Their tongues immediately began their familiar dance as the kiss deepened with the promise of so much more.

Tony broke the kiss leaned his forehead on Kerry's and asked "When do you leave for Atlanta to start filming Confirmation?"

"I fly out on the tenth and filming starts a day or two later." She laid her head on Tony's shoulder and asks, "When do you start filming in Bogota for The Belko Experiment?"

"I leave at the end of May. Filming should go pretty quickly. I should be back in the States by the end of June if all goes well. Then it will be just a few weeks until we are back to filming Scandal. Hopefully Shonda will pick up right where she left us; on that balcony." He gave her a knowing smirk with raised eyebrows and Kerry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Where do you see things going from there? I mean, if you were writing the script Mr. Goldwyn." She looked him in the eyes and giggled. "This should be interesting."

"I scoop you up, carry you into one of the spare bedrooms in the White House, and make passionate love to you for forty minutes in every acceptably televised position possible." He grabbed her ass and planted baby kisses on her neck.

"Forty minutes?" Kerry asked puzzled. "Why just forty minutes?"

Tony started kissing his way from her neck to her shoulder, while unbuttoning her blouse. He could smell her perfume and it was distracting him. "Mmmmm you smell good" he said as his nimble fingers continued their task of undoing buttons. He made a mental note to tell her later to wear blouses with less buttons. Almost done.

Kerry grabbed both of his hands, looked him in the eye and again asked "HELLO? Why forty minutes?"

Tony looked up at her with a bland expression on his face. In a monotone voice he said, "Forty minutes. Because the show is only about forty-three minutes long and there needs to be a few minutes allotted for other storylines. Can I get back to what I was doing now?" Without waiting for her answer he continued his work. There were simply too many damn buttons on this shirt!

Kerry exploded with laughter, much to his dismay. She was making this simple task so much harder with her giggly movement. "Oh my goodness you are crazy. But I love you anyway!" she said in between laughs.

He stopped his tedious yet eventually rewarding work and smiled up at her. He ran his thumb over her flawless cheek as he moved up to her face. "I love you too." He kissed her gently.

"We can't stay in this trailer all day. I have to go pick up Isabelle from the nanny." At the mention of her name, Tony stopped immediately.

"Can I go with you to get her?" he asked all playfulness gone. "I'd love to be able to tell her goodbye and let her know I'll be bringing her back a present from South America. Pleeeease?"

She toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck with one hand, while bringing her right index finger to her lips pretending to think about it. After a few moments had passed, he knew she was messing with him and he started tickling her ribs. She shrieked with laughter and asked him to stop in between loud laughs. When Kerry felt the tickling stop and she had regained her composure, she opened her eyes and realized two things. Tony had moved them to the bed in her trailer. And he was staring at her intently with a smile on his face and passionate eyes. "OF course you can go with me" she said with a smile.

He hovered over her body and rested on his elbows to keep his full weight off of her tiny frame. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Kerry responded by sucking on his bottom lip while pulling his shirt up his back. Their lips parted momentarily as the shirt came off. She hummed in appreciation of feeling his skin. She ran an arm up and down his strong muscular back while the other one was back in the curls on his neck. She used that hand to pull him closer to her for more kisses which he eagerly gave.

Tony broke the kiss and pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "I have been working on the buttons of your blouse practically since you walked in here. Why in the hell does this shirt have so many damned buttons on it?" He pecked her lips quickly and resumed his task of unbuttoning them.

Kerry giggled, brought his ear down to her mouth, licked the shell of it, and whispered "I knew it would take you a while and would drive you crazy."

Tony's head snapped back and he returned his gaze to her beautiful face. He smirked at her, leaned down to her neck, slowly ran his tongue along the column of it, and whispered "Remind me later that I owe you a shirt gorgeous." He pulled on the front of her shirt sending the hated buttons flying across the room. He returned his very satisfied gaze to her face with a chuckle as he threw the remnants of the silk shirt to the floor.

Kerry wasn't laughing though. She pointed her finger into his smiling face and said "Lyn is going to be very mad! YOU can be the one to explain…" Her words were extinguished as he kissed her fiercely. Tony's tongue invaded her mouth and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He reached between them and unhooked the clasp on the front of her bra. They broke the searing kiss for the desperate need of air. Kerry kissed his shoulder and he dragged the straps of the bra off her shoulders, pulled it from under her and also sent it to the floor.

He lifted his head to look lovingly down on her naked torso. He dipped his head to her neck and started kissing and licking his way down to her breasts. Tony pulled one pert nipple into his mouth and softly started sucking on it while his hand snaked its way down to her waist to unzip her pants. Kerry began to wiggle under his body and little moans escaped her mouth. He released the hardened nipple and started a trail of licks and kisses on his journey for the other one. He peeked up to watch her face. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the headboard of the bed with both hands as her body continued to wildly move around under him. Her soft whimpers were the only sound heard as he continued his assault on her body.

Once her pants were unzipped, he released his hold on her and moved down her body with a trail of feather light kisses to her navel. He sat back on his knees and pulled one of her legs onto his bare shoulder. He pulled her leg out of her dress pants while planting fiery little kisses on her toes, her calf, behind her knee, up to her inner thigh. He laid her leg on the bed and gave the other leg the same treatment leaving her in her pretty peach panties. He looked at her exquisite body but didn't touch her.

Kerry opened her heavy eyes and watched his hungry ones roam her body. "You've seen me naked hundreds of times, yet you always look at me like it's the first time. Nothing has changed really. And this body isn't going to screw itself. I'd really like your help with that when you are done checking me out."

Tony crawled up her body slowly and put his large hands on either side of her face. He gave her a quick peck on her smirking lips. Kerry tried to deepen the kiss but he wasn't having it. His hands started their descent from her flushed cheeks down her ribs to her narrow hips. He dragged both index fingers slowly down her hip bones pulling her panties down in the process until they were completely off her and on the floor with the other forgotten clothing. He grabbed both of Kerry's ankles roughly and pulled her body toward him at the edge of the bed. Keeping his hands on her tiny ankles, he pulled her legs open as wide as his arms could outstretch.

His gaze traveled very slowly up her body to her face. He noticed the smirk was no longer on her face. She realized she was no longer in control. It seemed he had her full attention now. Good. Kerry licked her lips in anticipation of what he would do next. Tony raised his eyebrows at her expectant look and simply said "We're really going to have to do something about your smart mouth, Ker." And with that, he slammed into her fully. She cried out as her body stretched to accommodate him. He stilled himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside of her. "I will always look at your body in pure amazement. Because you are beautiful. And mine. And because I love you."

He pulled all the way back from her wet center until just the tip of him was inside of her. She arched her back and was gripping the sheets of the bed with white knuckles. His creativity in the bedroom was always a turn on. She looked at him from under her lashes when he still hadn't pushed himself back into her. He was staring at her, waiting for her eyes to find his. "You never have to worry about your body getting screwed. I got that covered any time you want it." With that, he pounded into her repeatedly like a jackhammer, keeping her legs open as wide as he could while he worked her mercilessly.

Kerry was moaning loudly, not caring who could walk by her trailer and hear them. She was getting just what she wanted from him, better than she had even imagined. Tony watched her face contort as her body took the rough pounding he was repeatedly giving it. He felt her inner walls start to clench and he knew she was close to her release. He returned his eyes to hers and discovered she was watching him. He grit his teeth, knowing his release was on the edge, and commanded with his deep baritone voice "Come with me Ker." They both released together amid groans and some murmured swear words. Their breathing was erratic and both were covered with sweat. He pulled out of her without any flair and just as unceremoniously he released his grip on her ankles, letting her legs fall to the bed with a thud.

He flopped on the bed beside her on his stomach, still breathing heavily. He turned his face to her and asked "Are you ok?"

She couldn't remember how to speak words. Her body was completely spent in the most glorious way. She would probably need oxygen to get her breathing back to normal and a wheelchair, because there was no way in hell she was ever going to be able to walk again. "Yea, I'm fine. That was pretty good. Thanks."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he said in an annoyed voice, "I'm sorry. That was OK? Thanks?" By this time she was giggling and he snaked his arm over her stomach & pulled her close to him. They rubbed noses and smiled at each other.

"I can't move. My body hurts. I think you broke my vagina." She admitted with a laugh.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" he asked innocently.

"Noooooooooooooo. Don't even think about it!" she snorted. "I need time to recover."

He touched his forehead to hers and quietly said "You've got most of the summer for that"

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. "Don't remind me" she whispered. She hugged him tightly and held off the tears that threatened to fall. "Come on, let's get dressed. We have to get going."

After they were dressed, Tony picked up the ripped shirt with a wicked smile and held it in front of him to her. "How much do I owe you for this one?" he asked. When she explained it was actually her shirt he pinched her ass and pulled her to him for a smoldering kiss. "We need to work on that smart mouth of yours some more I see." He said with a grin.

They held each other in a tender embrace for several minutes neither one wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she slid hers around his neck. "Please be safe in Bogota. Don't do anything too crazy, but have fun and enjoy yourself. And please call or text me when you can. I'll miss you" she said.

"I'll miss you too. And you knock 'em dead in Atlanta. Don't overdo it with the acting and producing. And everything doesn't have to be completely perfect. Trust your gut. You'll know when to tweak things and when to let them be as they are. I'll call or text you as often as I can. No promises about the crazy stuff. But I will be sure to post a picture of me doing something I would REALLY like to see you do just for me. You'll know it when you see it." He hugged her close to him once again as he breathed in her scent and she memorized the feel of him. They parted just before they walked down the few steps of her trailer in search of Isabelle.


End file.
